


Cuts and Lines

by Rini



Series: Fullmoon Ficlet Works [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives Stiles something he needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts and Lines

Derek breathed in deep, the scent of Stiles' desire filling his nose and belying the rapid staccato beat of his heart. He trailed the blunt edges of his fingers over Stiles' chest, watching him breathe, shudder and shake.

"You ready?" he asked, watching the way Stiles' body jerked when he flicked out his claws, the way his boxer briefs stretched. "Yeah, I think you're ready." Derek grinned and leaned forward. "But, I want you to say it, Stiles. I need to hear it."

Stiles shuddered out a breath, opening his eyes and staring into Derek's. "Please," he croaked. "I need it. Please."

Derek grinned again. "You can have anything you need, Stiles." Reaching down, Derek dragged his claws from Stiles' collarbone, around and over his nipple, then down through the trail of hair disappearing into his shorts. "You only have to ask."

"Please," Stiles moaned again.

Derek's only response was to drag and carve lines into Stiles' skin, tracing any image that flitted through his mind. He knew what Stiles needed, knew the pain and fire he craved. It wasn't the first time he'd done this for Stiles and if Derek had his way, it was something he'd be doing for Stiles for the rest of their lives.


End file.
